The Dearest of All
by Dhenn618
Summary: This is my version of The One because I can't wait. America is back up and she's fighting for Maxon's heart. But what will happen when the king gets in the way? Will he team up on America with Celeste? Who will be the One? Lot's of rebels and Maxerica in this. I am totally team Maxon but I do respect Aspen fans. There may be some Aspen moments in here. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

"This is stupid!" I say as the books topple from my head yet again.

"No! Seriously America you need to work on this." Maxon replies. We've been working on my posture for half an hour and I can't even make it across the room. Every time the books fall off.

Honestly do you think I am getting _any_ better?" I ask setting the books down on his bed.

"Yes actually I think you are" he replies in a sweet voice. He picks the books back up and places them delicately on top of my head. He kisses my check then turns away.

"Don't you have work to do!" I scold playfully trying to contain my laughter.

"Yes mother." He says dropping his head like a child. I can't help it anymore I burst out laughing. He laughs too. He sweeps me off my feet and lays me down on the bed. He leans over me and I just centimeters away from me when the rebel alarm goes off. He lets out a sigh and then starts toward the door. I jump up quickly and follow him, but don't take more than 3 steps until I am on the ground and my leg is twisted. I hear a crack. Maxon looks back eyes wide with fear. I let out a hiss as I try to stand.

"America!" he yells at my sound of pain. He rushes over to me and scoops me up running out of the room.

"Your Majesty, Lady America you need to get to a servants safe room. There is not enough time to go to the royals. They're already on the stairs." A guard says turning us around. We enter the nearest safe room. The door is closing when I hear the shot. It's coming right for Maxon. I dive and feel it hit me. Suddenly the world goes black.

**Hey guys! First of all I know this is super short but i promise the future ones will be longer. I just have 3 tests tomorrow and one the nest day so i am studying alot tonight. This is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think! I absolutely cannot wait until The One comes out so I started this to keep me occupied. Review favorite follow pm do all of that jazz. Did you like the cliffie? Thanks for reading! Also what do you think if chapter 2 was Maxon's POV? Tell me in you review!**

**Dhenn618**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the selection series or characters. I only own characters and events of my own mind. I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2:

I awake to the sounds of machines beeping. I open my eyes to find I am in the infirmary.

"oh America! I'm glad to see you awake." He says leaning closer to me. He takes my hand in his. I reach up to take out the tube in my nose.

"No America. That needs to stay in" he say intercepting my hand. A sharp pain runs through my right side as I try to sit up more. I grunt at the pain.

"How long was I out?" I ask weakly. I now remember the bullet.

"2 days. Its 3:41 in the afternoon right now." Maxon says looking at the clock. I seriously couldn't have been out that long. Oh well at least Maxon's okay. I look over to him and smile. I am in love with Maxon Schreave the prince of Illea.

"don't do that ever again. I don't know what I would do with out you here with me." Maxon says. I see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I won't. I promise." I say. I feel my eyes drooping. I let out a yawn.

"you should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He says kissing my cheek. I nod in consent. I fall into a deep sleep.

*~later~*

"Mer. Wake up. We need to talk." Someone whispers shaking my shoulder. I sigh. Aspen. I did not need him right now.

"yes?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I am so done with him right now.

"we need to talk about why you're here." He says. Oh. This is going to be long.

"no we don't. I am here because I … I love Maxon and he loves me. He has put faith in me when you have not. He will always be there for me and I for him. I am sorry Aspen but we are over even if I don't win, which I am pretty positive that I will, I wont come crawling back to you. Friends?" I say firmily. I can see the tears in his eyes, but I have made my choice and I want to be with Maxon.

"yeah sure whatever Mer. Bye." He says and storms from the room. Oh great. Fine I don't care I have Maxon. I look at the clock. 2:18 am. Well that's great. I lay back thinking about my future with Maxon. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

"America? Its time to get up." I hear Maxon say. He starts rubbing my arm. I sit up and smile at him. I need to tell him about Aspen. The secrets come to an end now.

"yes?" I ask shifting on the bed. He smiles.

I have meetings all ay and I just wanted to see you." He replies

"sit." I say scooting over and patting the bed. He hesitates but sits down after a minute.

"I need to tell you something. You know Officer Leger? Well he… was my first love. He keeps trying to win me back but I keep insisting that we are over. I did once see him while was here at the palace but it was stupid of me. After that I told my self that it was done. It never felt the same as it did with you. He came to me last night and I told that we are over. It seems that he understands that now but I also told him… that I love you and only you. I didn't want you to be angry so kept to myself, but I was being eaten alive from the guilt. I am sorry for keeping this from you." I say. I watch Maxon furrow his brow. Then he just leans in and kisses me in a deep and passionate kiss. When he pulls away it leaves me hungry for more.

"it's okay America. I forgive you and question how did that kiss make you feel?" he asks. I blush at his question.

"it made me want more and made me feel loved and adored." I answer. He kisses me once more then stands and leaves. I sit and day dream about our marriage. I sit there until Dr. Ashler comes in and runs some tests.

"you can walk around a little but not too much." he says taking my IV. out.

"thankyou" I say scooting off the bed. iwalk until my 3 maids come in. Then I sit at the table playing cards and talking with them. the rest of the day is justme and my maids.

**Hope you all liked that chapter! I liked the asperica and maxerica scenes. Who thinks Aspen reall is giving up? Did you like the longer chapter. Pm, review,do all of that!Goodbye my lovelies.**

**Thanks to athenachild101 for being my first reviewer and maybe chapter 3 will. I hope so too! chapter 2 would ave but I was already half way done when I saw your review!**

**Dhenn618**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all of my lovelies! Did you all like that last chapter? Well I decided that I was going to write some chapters in Maxon's POV. I think it will be a nice change. Well here is chapter 3!**

**Dhenn618**

**Chapter 3:**

*~Maxon's POV~*

"Father please! Be reasonable!" I argue.

"No. absolutely not. She provides no help and probably would ruin the country if she was queen." He answers sternly. I cannot believe him. He got to choose now why can't I?

"What if she did?" I ask. I will have to wait for the answer though as there is a knock from the door.

"come in." my father answers. Why can't he just like her? I will marry America no matter what.

"America sir. Her leg x-rays just came back. One of the bones… needs surgery." Dr. Ashler says. No poor America. I should have protected her better.

"I give you permission to the surgery. Woll there be a problem with her leg after she under goes the surgery?" I ask worried about the love of my life.

"She should be fine. She will be in a brace for 2 weeks though after it." he replies. Oh poor America.

"do what ever needs to be done and Dr. do not let her get up from that bed unless I am there." I say pondering what he is saying. Just a few hours earlier she was allowed to walk, now I don't know.

"Of course Your Majesty." He says bowing and turning to leave.

"Maxon? You must get over her. She is no good." My father says staring into my eyes with a threat.

"No. I will prove to you that she is the one. The dearest of all for me." I answer back.

"Now, Maxon. Do I need to teach you your place again?" He asks standing up. I stiffen.

"no please father." I say. I told America I could take care of my self.

"Fine. Fine. Maybe America then?"he says reaching the door. No!

"No! I can handle it then." I say putting a hand on the door.

"Fine follow me." He whispers coldly in my ear. He turns and heads back to the wall be hind his desk. I watch as he pushes the panel open and enters. I follow. I hear the door close behind me. He takes the cane out of the closet. There is blood smeared all over it. My blood. I take my shirt of so as to try no to stain it.

"Very well. I say 10 today." He smiles evily. I turn around. I tense up to try and not scream. Then I feel the harsh cane crash into my back. Close my eyes and clench my hands into fists. It tears my skin again. This time I do let out a small sound. He laughs. The third comes harder making me scream. I sink to my knees. I am whimpering like a baby. Hold it together Maxon. Better you than her. I remind my ! the fourth comes the hardest yet. I cry out in pain. Fifth and know I let a tear escape. Keep it together it will only make it worse. Sixth comes and I have black spots in my vision. Seventh and more spots appear. All the while he laughs and teases me. 'what can't take it?' he yells. eighth comes and I am in darkness. I feel the crash of the cane 2 more times. I hear footsteps and a door opening and closing. But it all feels far away. My pain consumes me.

*~30 minutes later~*

I open my eyes. I look around, remembering the canning. I check my watch. 30 minutes has past. I start to get up, but my back becomes flames. I manage to shimmy and grab my shirt and coat. I pull them on and then start to stand very slowly. I shuffle to the door. I stop and strain to listen. To see if my Father is there. I don't hear anything. I open the door and slip out. I leave his office. I am walking down the hall to America when Kriss bumps into me. I stumble back . my back erupts in pain.

"sorry! Oh are you okay?" she asks seeing my pained face.

"fine now I shall be going. America is waiting." I say. Kriss is nice and beautiful, but I need her to understand that America is the one who has my heart. She curtsey and thenleaves. I hear her sniffling down the hallway. She must be crying. Great Maxon now you did it. I continue down the halls to the infirmiry. I walk into America's room and find her napping.

"America? I need some help." I ask shaking her gently.

**I would like to thank everyone who has followed or reviewed. You all are the best. Did you like Maxon's POV? PM, review, all of that.**

**Athenachild101- thanks so much and no problem! Thanks for reviewing!  
theselectionqueen- Thanks! Your so nice  
Karategirl537- thanks! And sure I will.**


End file.
